Conventionally, in a recording apparatus such as a camcorder that records video data, audio data, and so forth, a plurality of pieces of data of several scenes are recorded as a file on a disc shaped record medium such as a magneto-optical disc, an optical disc, or the like.
Such a recording apparatus equipped with a display portion, such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic electroluminescence display panel, and a sound generating portion, such as a speaker, is known as a recording and reproducing apparatus having functions for reproducing and editing recorded data.
The user who uses such a recording apparatus or such a recording and reproducing apparatus tends to record data to different record mediums categorized as record dates, travel destinations, events, and so forth. Thus, the user often have a plurality of record mediums. In such a case, when the user searches the record mediums for a scene that he or she wants to reproduce and/or edit, he or she should insert the record mediums into the recording and reproducing apparatus one by one, reproduce each file name and each index file, and identify the content of each file recorded on the record mediums.
An index file is a file that contains a collection of information that identifies contents of a plurality of files recorded on a record medium. For example, the index file is a file that contains one featured scene of each file, a file that contains a featured sound for several seconds of each file, or a file that contains a featured character string of each file.
However, in the method that the user searches many files for a desired one by changing record mediums and checking a file list of each record medium, it takes a time to display the file list. In particular, depending on the size of the display screen and the number of files recorded on a record medium, since all the index cannot be displayed at a time, it takes a longer time.
In addition, when the reproducing method for an index file is different from that for information that identifies a record medium, the recording and reproducing apparatus should have a circuit that deals with both the reproducing methods.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus and a recording method that allow identification information for a record medium to be recorded in the same reproducing method as an index file. Another object of the present invention is to provide a program that causes a computer to execute such a recording method and a record medium from which the computer can read the program.